Theodores Sodor Adventure
by UltraGX66
Summary: Theodore has just returned from a long trip to Sodor. What did he do there? Find out in these short stories!
1. Thodore and the Troublesome Barge

**Theodores Sodor Adventure**

 **March 11th, 1985**

One late afternoon at the Big Harbor, the four tugboats of the Great Ocean and Salvage Tug Institute waited eagerly for the return of their fifth tug. The tug in question was named Theodore, a smaller tug who had yet to earn his V word but had been given special dispensation to go with Rebecca the Scientific Research ship and a barge named Shelburne for a conference in foreign seas. Now the conference was done and the three friends were coming home.

Foduck, the safety tug was watching with his eyes peeled on the horizon when his radar picked up three contacts some distance out. Excitedly he turned on his radio and said, "I am picking up three vessels coming to the mouth of the harbor."

The other tugboats quickly finished their jobs and rushed over to greet the trio who slowly came into the harbor. As they saw him, their faces changed into worried expressions as they saw Theodore was missing his hat, the railings were bent as if struck by hard objects and his pumps were throwing out a lot of water, Rebecca and Shelburne were in similar states. Hank, Foduck, and Emily rushed to them and threw tow ropes onto the exhausted vessels. Towing them into the harbor, all three were delivered to the dry dock where they promptly fell asleep.

The tugboats got returned to the company dock and gathered around the Dispatcher. Emily said, "They're asleep – never seen any ship like this."

George grunted out, "I have, I worked near the New England coast before the retirement of the older converted Liberty vessels. Some of the ones near the end of their rope were in worse shape."*

"Constance and I have as well. Still it must've been a heavy storm to keep them awake. No one is that tired unless they've had a long week," Foduck said.

The older two tugs agreed but Hank worridley inquired, "Surely Theodore won't be like this for long?"

George smiled and said, "If he's as tough as advertised then he'll be back quicker than you think."

Hank smiled, "Yay!"

Foduck sighed "I'm going to check on their seaworthiness." and departed to the drydock.

George yawned "Good night."

Hank and Emily followed suit soon while night descended on the port.

At the drydock Foducks sonar pinged the hulls of all three, then he turned to the drydock manager and said, "All three are seaworthy. Shelburne though has a lot of water in him, I suggest doing him first or at the earliest convenience."

The man gave a thumbs up to show agreement and talked to some men. Foduck didn't know them, but knew they were from the Oceanographic institute by their uniforms and mannerisms.

The dock master raised a megaphone and said, "Take Shelburne and Theodore away, Rebecca has highest priority for repair."

Foduck whistled once to let him know that he understood and took the sleeping pair to the old docks and tied them up there. When Foduck returned he saw Rebecca was in the dock which was being drained.

"Had a good trip?" He asked hopeful for an answer.

"Yes," yawned. "Got hit by a sudden gale on the way back. Makes those rogue wave theories believable," She replied exhaustedly.

"How was Theodore?" Foduck asked.

The ship chuckled and said "Wonderful. He kept a clear head in the storm and managed to keep Shelburne afloat. Even managed to find me after the storm."

Foduck smiled "The company will be pleased."

"He better get a V-Word. Surviving a Gale and keeping a barge afloat is no easy task. Navigating back after taking the pounding he took is a great feat. If he doesn't get a V word I assure you all, my wrath will be swift." She said sternly.

Foduck smiled, "As long as he did well at the conference."

Rebecca raised her eyebrow before realizing what he meant, "Forgive me Foduck! I've been focusing so much on recent events that it slipped my mind. That went wonderfully, we met a man called Ballard**, going to take a shot at finding _Titanic_. I imagine he has a fair chance."

Foduck smiled knowingly "Like the past 20 attempts?"

"Give him a break, he has naval funding. Someone believes in him, that or he did something for them." Rebecca said, her loyalty to the Scientific community showing through.

"I am just saying, not many have succeeded. I remember a young tug interested in the depths until five weeks passed with nothing," Foduck chuckled.

Rebecca frowned "This is why I prefer Theodore. He was such a gem on Sodor. They do want him to come back. Imagine if I took you? They'd throw me out!"

Foduck frowned as some of the workers laughed with her "He really did that well?" he asked, with surprise in his voice.

"Indeed he did. I'll tell more when I'm down and wet again." She said tiredly.

"Have a good rest. I can't wait to hear more," Foduck replied.

For the next several weeks, Rebecca, then Shelburne, and finally Theodore, were repaired and had their water damaged parts replaced. The other tugboats watched in amazement at the storm damaged parts.

Among those parts were the engines for Theodore, Shelburne's generator for his pumps, Rebecca's wiring and various computers. However the Tugs were happy to share the news and all three talked, then after about 4 four months, at last Theodore went back into the water.

That night, the other four tugboats were talking when Theodore blew his whistle cheerfully as he came to the company dock.

The others responded in kind "I am happy your back. Also I apologize for never believing you about Guysborough," started Hank.

Theodore smiled "That's alright Hank. So any new changes in the three months I've been gone?"

"George burned down the refinery, Emily's pregnant, Foduck announced he's moving to Fire Island and Hank got a tattoo." The Dispatcher said. Theodore turned and a minute passed before the normally stoic building chuckled causing the others joined in. The tugboat shook with laughter as the Dispatcher said "A little bit of humor to greet you."

"I never knew you had it in you sir," Theodore said.

"This is a serious workplace and so needs to be treated as one. Only on special occasions will I let a joke out." The Dispatcher said.

Theodore smiled "What was his joke when you two got your 'V' words?" Addressing George and Emily.

George, the eldest and first to get his said, "I was at another harbor so nothing except a party. Then a ship broke apart."

Theodore, startled, looked at George as he added "For the future, if your ship has origins from the last big war. Keep an eye on its radio. It will need it."

Emily chuckled and said "That won't pop up too often Theodore. Now to answer your question. Let me see, '72 was it? Ah yes, George had stolen a ship and had become a cuban smuggler. Foduck was in prison for getting too much Ethanol into his system and running a red buoy. Then I said I ran past a red buoy and the Dispatcher had to send Constance to look for me in the aftermath. I was very young as you could tell."

George chuckled "I remember, I found you at old dock number 93 Her question was 'why I wasn't in Havana?' "

Foduck frowned "It wasn't funny then."

"You're just angry because that was the year you got in trouble after getting too much ethanol in the system." George smirked.

Theodore and Hank turned to Foduck who responded, "I had been out at sea for some time with Rebecca. We had a storm. So I celebrated my return."

"Wow, is that why we don't have ethanol anymore?" Theodore asked.

"That and only Foduck and two other ships could use it safely." The Dispatcher replied sternly, "But let's not get too silly or pry into uncomfortable events." he raised an eyebrow at the tugboat who blushed and said "We all make mistakes."

The three tugboats looked at each other and Theodore said "He's referring to an event that happened while I was away. Before I get my V word I'm going to learn to read harbor maps. Less chance for errors."

The Dispatcher smiled while the three V tugs winced, they all knew what he meant.

"A fine choice Theodore," Foduck said.

"The worst part was that it was my first day on Sodor." Theodore said.

George groaned "Which harbor?"

"Knapford." Theodore replied.

"This ought to be interesting."

"George." Emily warned.

Theodore chuckled, "It wasn't too bad. I just made a bad judgement. However, could you tell us why you groaned when I mentioned Sodor afterwards?"

George rolled his eyes while weighing his options. Then he replied, "Alright. I admit my curiosity won out here. I will."

Emily grinned in approval and Theodore said "Alright. It all began when we reached Arlesburgh Harbour…"

 **Three months before**

Theodore, Rebecca and Shelburne came into Arlesburgh harbor as the sun began to rise. The tugboat was tired but still attentive as Rebecca pointed out various sights all over the harbor.

"That is the loading dock, they load and unload ships." Rebecca said as they passed a dock where a ship was being pulled into.

"Why is the ship so small?" Theodore asked.

"Arlesburgh isn't as big and the amount it lets means smaller docks and ships are needed compared to your harbor. The Big Harbor is one of the few place in the world where ships like the Princess can dock!" Rebecca said causing Theodores mouth to drop in astonishment.

"That can't be true!" Theodore exclaimed.

"It is." Shelburne replied.

Then a whistle sounded out and a small tugboat ran up to them, "And smaller tugboats." Rebecca added.

"Stop! Name?"

"Maurice. We do this every two years or so." Rebecca replied annoyed.

"Name?" Maurice the tugboat said again, tone not changing.

Theodore decided to make it easy, "Theodore Tugboat, in company Oceanographic institute vessel Rebecca and deepwater crane Shelburne."

"Papers?" The ship said and

Rebecca sighed, "Here." one of her cranes lifted a small package up and dropped it on tugs deck.

A crewman came out and read them, "Everything seems to be in order." The tug announced and Rebecca recovered the box.

"Dock 12 for all three. You are also aware you are early by a week?" Maurice said bluntly.

"I practice quite a bit." Rebecca sighed.

Constance is a merciful being compared to egotists like him." Shelburne said.

Theodore had already fallen asleep and Rebecca blew her whistle once to wake him.

"Almost there. We're going to a shady dock so you can rest." Rebecca consoled.

Theodore smiled tiredly but Shelburne said "Wait. Does he know about…?"

A loud whistle sounded out. The tugboat jumped and then said "Those diesels are on fire!"

Rebecca looked and then laughed, "They're not diesels. They are steam engines, Donald and Douglas are the names."

Theodore watched as the two steam engines slowly left the town hauling a lot of wooden trucks.

"What are they pulling?" Theodore asked.

"Troublesome' trucks. They're wooden cargo haulers that use flaws in their design to cause problems." Rebecca said as they headed towards the dock.

"Like what?"

"Put on their brakes, push engines, break the couplings, a metal rope used to connect the trucks to the engine, and sing – Dear god the singing. The first time I arrived was in 1968, an engine called Oliver had gotten in trouble through them. The trucks sang a song called 'Pop goes old Ollie.' "

"Yikes, I can only think of one ship that has caused that many problems intentionally." Theodore replied worriedly.

"Yes, keep me in the water any day." Rebecca agreed.

Soon they had reached the dock and had fallen asleep, several hours later Theodore was woken up by a man on the dock.

"Hello tugboat – err – Theodore. Can you assist us?" The man asked

Theodore yawned "Where?"

"Knapford Junction harbor. It's used to bring in local goods. The tug there took in bad fuel and the other tugboats are busy." The man said.

"Could I get confirmation and a guide?" The man chuckled, took off his hat and said "I am the harbormaster at the harbor in question."

"Oh." Theodore said and felt nervous, then the harbormaster took out a large grey brick and tapped it a few times.

"Hello? Yes, its me again. Theodore seems a bit nervous. Yes I'll put him on." The man walked over to the tugboat and put it next to his face. Then the voice of the Dispatcher came on.

"Hello Theodore?" He heard, Theodore nearly jumped but kept his composure

"Yes sir?" He said causing a yelp,

"Not so loud!" The building said.

Theodore blushed and said "Sorry." In a quieter voice.

"I did indeed give Harbormaster Willard permission to use you. It isn't a big harbor so you should have no trouble." The Dispatcher continued. "Also, Harbormaster Willard is accompanied by tugboat driver Morton, you will hand control over to him so he can deliver you there."

Theodore was uncertain and for a moment remained silent. While he had been crewed for the first 2 years of his life, it was going to be unusual for the controls to be used again. However getting to see places that the other V-tugs hadn't gone to yet, and the chance of talking about them when he got home held a special attraction. Plus, they did need help now.

"Theodore? Is everything alright?" The Dispatcher asked sounding a little worried.

"Yes sir, just thinking. I understand and will do it." Theodore replied.

"Very good." The harbormaster put the grey brick down and said "Sorry for worrying you. This should only take a day or two before we get another tug from Barrow."

"Its a busy season isn't it?"

"Dry winter this year, means that some of the quarries are open early." The harbormaster said.

The two men went into the tugboat who warmed up his engines, twenty minutes later he sailed out to get to the harbor.

Forty minutes later he reached the harbor in question which had two ships waiting outside it, a bunch of fishing boats, and a barge that was grumbling.

Theodore felt himself regain control and whistled at the impatient vessels. "I just have to drop off the men on me off and then I'll get you all sorted!" He shouted and rushed in quickly.

In the harbor Theodore was dazzled by how _cramped_ the harbor looked and nearly stopped to look at the scenery but a horn from a waiting vessel brought him back to reality. He slowed and let the men off while instructions for the docking arrangements were handed to him.

Theodore quickly proved his worth as he brought in the ships carrying vitals like food first, then the fishing boats and then took in the stone barge. It had proven to be a busy afternoon and Theodore saw much he didn't understand including more of these 'steam engines' and 'troublesome trucks'.

That afternoon Theodore finished and the harbormaster let him explore until the 7:45 arrival of a steamer. The tugboat admired the docks as a silver engine came into the harbor and whistled at him. Theodore honked back before something odd happened, the silver engine went off the rails. Behind him the trucks giggled until a orange truck said "You fools! Bulstrodes in the harbor!"

Present

"BULSTRODE!" Emily shouted in shock.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Theodore replied in surprise.

Emily smiled weakly and said "Never get stuck anywhere near him for a night."

Theodores face dropped and he said "You may not have to worry about anymore."

Emilys eyes centered on him, "Go on Theodore." She said.

Flashback

Theodore watched and said "What happened?"

"They pushed me over the points!" The silver engine cried.

"And I'm stuck here." the barge said and then began to whine, and whine, and whine!

The trucks then began to groan and moan while the silver engine began to cry. Theodore wisely kept quiet and was attentive to the fishing boats after Bulstrode ignored every attempt to quiet him down. Then he heard a whistle, a small green steam engine rushed in. The trucks cheered and said "Percy!" The engine, Percy, was surprised and went to collect them. Theodore saw there was only one crane by him though and the rest of the trucks seemed grumpy.

Worried he went to a man who was overseeing the operation and said "Sir? There are two cranes at the end of the dock. We could get Bulstrode unloaded faster if I put him there." The man turned and then said "Which end?"

Theodore turned and the man saw the cranes, "Could work. Alright, get him moved. He's not due to leave until tomorrow but this may quiet him down."

Theodore quickly moved Bulstrode who grumbled dreadfully, then stayed by him in a effort to calm him down.

Percy had finished collecting Stanley's stone trucks and brought them over, however the workmen had wanted to finish the job quickly that they forgot to pin the brakes. Thus when the tank engine pushed the trucks towards the quay there was nothing that could be done should they go too fast.

The sloping oily tracks (a fish delivery had leaked earlier) provided no traction to stop and thus the trucks rolled faster towards Bulstrode.

"HELP!" They cried as they soared towards the horrified barge. Theodore closed his eyes as they rolled through the buffers.

A minute later Theodore opened his eyes and sadly looked at the damage and the new decoration in front of his wheelhouse. The truck rolled its eye and said "Sorry."

Present

"What?" Foduck said, "I have seen railway cars and these 'trucks' sound similar. There is no way one of them could slide over its brethren and land on your deck."

"It somersaulted over its smashed brethren and loads." Theodore replied and then George cut in, "He isn't pulling your bumper. They are quite small and I believe it."

The Dispatcher replied, "We got an image for keepsakes. I'll ask for someone to bring it tomorrow."

Foduck looked at him "I will believe it when I see it."

"Never mind Foducks skepticism. What happened next?" George asked.

"The Fat Controller talked to me." Theodore sadly replied.

 **3 months before**

"So how did this mess occur then?" a stern voice asked Theodore who had taken the blame.

Theodore told him and the man's face softened somewhat. "I do appreciate your help tugboat. However in the future when you work a new harbor on Sodor you must inquire about any features of interest. Percy can inform you that pier was unsuitable due to a slight slope due to some erosion in the ground. If you had, this whole mess would've been avoided."

Then he turned to Percy, "I know it wasn't your fault, my suspicion is the brakes weren't pinned. But could you handle clean up operations until Harvey arrives?" turning back to Theodore, the Fat Controller kindly said "I am going to ask for you to be moved to Tidmouth where the tugboats and harbormaster can keep an eye on you."

Theodores eyes flickered downwards sadly.

Bulstrode sniggered until the Fat Controller turned to him "You have been nothing but a nuisance for the last 60 years. My engines work hard and if not for your constant wailing then this mess would've been avoided in the first place. Your owners have agreed to a special reassignment for you. Theodore, please bring him to the beach near here."

The trucks laughed "This is what you get for always barging in and moaning about!"

Theodore took Bulstrode to the beach where the foreman directed the operation and soon he had beached him.

"There, now you can have children play on you and maybe at last you'll be really useful!" The foreman said.

 **Present**

"Is he still there?" Emily asked in shock, the dangers of being beached too long were well known to all of the tugs.

"He was refloated after a fair came through. If I have British conventions right if the face clay remains the vehicle will be used again." Theodore said.

"You do have it correct." The Dispatcher said suddenly, "He probably needs repairs I imagine."

"He did, Bulstrode had a nasty list as the trucks smashed a hole in him." Theodore said "Still I'm glad he has another chance. Maybe he's learned."

The two older tugs looked at each other, both had known Bulstrode and his type for far longer. However they didn't want to crush his hope and so kept silent. Besides he got Guysborough to calm down so maybe Theodore was right.

"I can't believe it, tiny docks, tiny ships, trucks on rails, and engines that use steam in this day and age. It sounds silly." Foduck said.

Theodore frowned but before he could continue Hank said "What did Percy do at the harbor to learn it sloped?"

"Well, one day he went to the harbor-" And Theodore continued while Foduck cut him out. It was so silly but when he looked at George, the big tug eyed him and said "You shouldn't be so dismissive. Besides Theodore had a long time there and so would know more."

"Its just so silly." Foduck replied.

"Sodor is a unique island." George said as Theodore finished.

"Then Henry said 'I suppose you will enjoy the water next time.' Since then Percy has ensured there won't be a next time."

Hank gawked "He was silly."

"Yes, however he's learned since then." Theodore replied.

"Very good tugs. You can resume tomorrow. We have an early day tomorrow." The Dispatcher ordered and all of tugs went to sleep dutifully.

*-Yes its that robert Ballard and Foduck will be eating his words soon

**- wiki/SS_Marine_Electric Take a good look at it and you'll understand what George means here and why ships have a short usage life.

The final thing, Foduck is an American tug. He has every right to be sceptical The boxcar (50ft) was the type of vehicle the US was using by _1910_ for trucks. Is it a wonder he's disbelieving?


	2. Tipsy Roxstar

The tugboats of The Great Ocean Tug and Salvage Company sat at their dock waiting for Hank to return from garbage duty. Foduck and Emily looked at the photos of the crash at Knapford Junction with much interest

"My, my, my. What a mess." Foduck observed, "Lucky for you they're so small. I mean seriously. How do they expect to run their railroad?"

"Railway and it is a practice that's been in use in England for over one hundred and thirty years." Emily replied. Foduck snorted, "Although it looks like times are changing, look at the cars being used to haul the debris away. They're more familiar to me."

"Trucks, they're called trucks." Theodore replied. The Emergency Tugboat then said "Let me do this. I can't get used to that title." Emily winked at Theodore who winked back as he said "Still those trucks had some weight."

"Not as much as a car." Foduck said, "Especially the boxes." Emily jokingly questioned "Fords are heavier than one of them?" Foduck realized his mistake and grumbled under his breath while Theodore and Emily chuckled. George stifled a laugh as he noticed Foducks fire hose (water) was active. Sadly Foduck heard and a moment later all three tugs were sprayed.

All three tugboats spluttered while Foduck grinned in victory. Hank then came in and said "Story time!"

Theodore smiled, "We have time for two tonight. So let me -." The Dispatcher turned and said "George first. Also, we need to talk about retraining. I have concerns." The tugboat in question blushed heavily.

"Well, it was fifteen years ago and the fault of two little tank engines."

 **September 21st, 1967**

Bill and Ben came into Brendam with a long train of china clay wagons, they looked eagerly at the wharf, "Look Bill! There's a new tugboat!" Ben said. Bill looked and grinned, "Must be a foreigner, lets see what fun could be had." The twins giggled and the trucks behind chuckled, they could always count on those two for entertainment.

George was sitting crossly at the dock, the barges he had come to collect were in fact not ready and he would be stuck on this island for a week. Then a pair of whistles told him steam engines were coming, interested the large tugboat turned and said "Morning."

"Morning." The two engines said simultaneously. George blinked "You are twins?" The twin engines replied with a toot at the same time. The tugboat said "No funny business." and roaring his horn moved to another dock to keep out of their way and avoid trouble. Bill said "Looks like he's a bit prepared."

"Don't worry. I know a good way." Ben eyed the harbormaster cheekily and told his twin the plan. Bill giggled and went to the harbormaster, unaware of their cheeky plan he agreed to the plan.

Bill rushed back and said "He wants them to wait but the entertainment from them together will be enough." Ben agreed and both rushed to the tugboat, "Excuse us Mr. Tugboat."

"I have a name." George responded.

"Oh sorry Mr. George." The tugboat grunted in worry as the twins were being too nice as they continued, "The harbormaster wants you to assist moving the SS _Roxstar_ to Tidmouth for overhaul on the boiler and hull." George laughed out loud and said "You must think my wheelhouse is empty!"

"There's no one in there so that's not wrong." Ben replied.

George scowled and said "Out with it or else." Bill acted scared and said "Your a big meanie! We came here to tell you the harbormaster wants you to do work but you yell at us!" The big tugboat laughed and said "Ha! As if I'd believe you two! I'll go over right now and ask. Show you for barging in." Both twins giggled as George swaggered over to the harbormaster.

A few moments later the tugboat blushed in embarrassment and the two engines and China clay trucks burst out laughing.

"We showed him didn't we Ben?" Bill blurted but his twin was roaring with laughter and so failed to respond. George simply headed to the converted Hotel liner.

 **Present Day**

"That's it?" Hank asked, disappointed at that. The Dispatcher answered and said "Go on George, tell them how you almost sank the former Cunard vessel."

"Come off it sir. Those two were at fault." George sulked. The Dispatcher then said "Very well, I'll do it for you." The large tugboats face dropped as the old gruff building began.

 **1967**

"Why hello there! Who are you?" A tugboat called, George turned, he was stopped from saying anything as the sight of the tugboat registered. It was an old tugboat with an older style rotating wheelhouse with a top hat on top. The cap wearing tugboat replied "George, I see your Top Hat. That's really your name?"

"Why yes it is." Top Hat responded.

"Mmm. I see your a fop." George replied. Top Hat turned and said "Excuse me! I see your a hooligan. A purple baseball cap? Who thought that was a good idea?"

"Your complaining about my hat?! At least my hat belongs to this century." George growled. Top Hat glared and responded, "I think you should go to the cleaners, clearly your engine has something green and oregano smelling in it."

Georges mouth dropped and he said "Fine, you know what? I'll handle this!" Top Hat laughed and said "You couldn't hope to handle this without me." as George buttoned up to the _Roxstar_ 's side.

On the quay Bill and Ben listened with much interest to the row behind the liner, "Oy Bill. Do you think he can?" Ben asked. Bill frowned, "Nah. The liners stuck in the harbor. That's why they called the dredger."

"Oh yeah. Money on Top Hat making the most progress." Ben replied, "Cor that's untrue. The bigger tug will do more." The driver of Bill said "Your all wrong, the Dredger will do the most work." and all the human crews and engines laughed.

Meanwhile George fumed as he tried to pull the massive 34,000 ton vessel. Top Hat giggled at this display. Suddenly SHS _Roxstar_ *, the former RMS _Aquitania_ ** yawned "Lads? Could you calm down? It's a bit distracting." George turned and said "We are getting you out as fast as we can."

Top Hat saw a cloud of silt from the seabed rise up and said "She's firmly in the silt. That gives me an idea old boy. You pull from the stern and I the bow, whichever one of us pulls her out first is the winner." George turned and said "You are on."

A few minutes later both tugboats had buttoned up and began pulling. Trouble had come though and both stubborn and arrogant tugs couldn't see the issues.

It was true that _Roxstar_ was stuck, however the silt buildup was uneven and at the top of the pile there was less silt. The lower levels of the silt pile though remained hard and firm. Thus the ship couldn't leave the dock, but the pulling from the top of the ship was causing it to move.

Not in the way people hoped though. Onboard the ship, the hands still onboard suddenly felt the deck begin to slant.

Bill and Ben, waiting for their trucks also saw the issue.

Ben cried out "Bill, The _Roxstar_ is listing! We have to do something!"

Bill said "Uncouple me, I'll go get the harbormaster. You pull the _Roxstar_!"

The fireman in Bens cab did so and both engines rushed off to rescue the situation.

Ben rushed up to the men on the quay who were stunned in horror as the horrified _Roxstar_ began the process of turning turtle while screaming. "Hook me to the side! I'm going to try to slow her down." As if a spell was broken the dock crew got ropes and throwing them to the men on deck attached the little tank engine to the ship. Whistling hard Ben pulled backwards, for a few moments the process slowed. Then George applied the full might of his two engines.

Ben was horrified as he was pulled along the dock. "Help! Help!" He and _Roxstar_ called but nobody came. Slowly _Roxstar_ reached the point of no return (20 degrees) when a voice said "STOP PULLING HER YOU WANKERS! SHE'S CAPSIZING!" Both tugboats stopped at the unfamiliar voice. On the dock, Cranky the Crane coughed a little and said "Harbormasters orders."

A minute later Bill arrived with tugboats he harbormaster who horrified at the mess halted all movement of _Roxstar_ until she was righted. Slowly her ancient pumping systems were activated and water poured into her port side righting her. Then the dredger came and slowly got the old ship free where two other tugboats sailed her to Barrow.

The harbormaster spoke severely to all of them.

"Never in all my years have I seen a ship turn turtle and never do I want to see that again. Bill and Ben, I should've known you had something up your sleeves. Despite your actions in rescuing the situation, I do hold you responsible partially for tricking me. As such your manager has been informed and will handle your discipline." The tugboats sighed in relief. Then the harbormaster turned sharply to them.

"You two, what were you thinking? Especially you Top Hat! I've a good mind to take away your controls and leave you under a human trainee crew. The scrapes and bumps there would do far more for your sense. Both tugboats shuddered as he paused for breath and continued "Especially with half the dock shouting at you. I know _Roxstar_ is soft spoken but she was hollering loud enough for me to hear. I'll decide what to do with you two later. Now go to Pier 46 and tie yourself there to await judgement." He turned and departed mumbling fiercely.

When the inspectorate had finished it's inquiry they assigned blame and the punishments followed as such.

1). The harbormaster was fined nine hundred quid for not keeping a better eye on his harbor.

2). Bill and Ben were kept in the sheds for awhile while two J94s did their job.

3). Top Hat and George lost self driving abilities for several weeks and were put hauling garbage.

4). The crew was put through retraining and fined four hundred fifty quid per man for not reballasting immediately.

The only bright spot was Cranky the Crane who was commended for taking action of his own accord and stopping the dreadful accident. When asked about his actions, Cranky said "She's good company."

 **Present Day**

"Suddenly I feel lucky I didn't get a larger punishment." Theodore said and the Dispatcher chuckled. "You performed the mistakes Bill and Ben did. The men working on the trucks were more at fault. Plus Bulstrode rushed the process and you made up for it unconventionally." He winked at the tugboat who winked back.

Foduck turned to George and said "I see Clare*** wasn't the only ship you nearly sunk." The tugboat growled and turned in for the night by covering his eyes with the cap.

"Baby." Emily chuckled cheekily, "Now then how did you redeem yourself?"

Theodore smiled, "Well then. Let me get my thoughts in order."

He began to think of those weeks in Tidmouth and began thinking of the story.

 **-FIN-**

*-Sudrian Hotel Ship

**-In this world the RMS _Aquitania_ was purchased by a Sodor hotel firm and given the _Queen Mary_ treatment. However Cunard requested on purchase that she be renamed.

***-Ship from _George's Big Hurry_ Episode 5 of Season 5, my favorite episode of _Theodore Tugboat_. Watch it, its a nice episode is all I have to say and has a sort of _Tugs_ feel to it.

Incident based on the issues with the movement of _USS Intrepid_ in 2006


	3. Drops in the Ocean

Theodore smiled as he said "Now to my story. The evening after my incident with Bulstrode I was working in Tidmouth an issue happened."

 **Several weeks before**

A storm was brewing, around Tidmouth preparations for a massive gale were underway. Theodore was helping by moving barges around, strangely the troublesome ones kept quiet while the trucks, who had heard Theodore had rescued one of their own were respectful around him. The other tugboats though were the biggest issue around.

"Ahoy sinky!" called a tugboat. Theodore blinked as he looked around. Shrugging off the insult the little tugboat travelled to a dock with his barge where a human harbor pilot was waiting.

"Hello there. I am Mr. Wilson. Harbor Pilot here. Could you assist me?" The man called out as the barge was safely docked. Theodore turned and asked "What do you need?"

"Just a ride, my boat has seaweed in the propeller. Could you take me to the last arrival for today?" Theodore honked a yes in response and came alongside the dock.

"Just let me inform the harbormaster of this." Theodore replied. The pilot agreed and went into the wheelhouse to warm himself. The harbormaster agreed and instructed Theodore to pull the ship into port after he delivered the pilot. Eager to redeem himself before he rejoined Rebecca, Theodore eagerly agreed and set off.

Twenty minutes later Theodore came to the ship in question. Around it were three tugboats arguing.

"This is your fault Marge." Said one.

"I _told_ you that wouldn't work. According to the princi-"

"Principles nothing. We just have to get the ship off and no one will know." The largest tug said in a gruff voice. The pilot climbed out of the wheelhouse with a megaphone and said "Know what may I inquire?"

The three turned in surprise and we're about to speak when the tramp steamer said "These three idiots grounded me. They _grounded_ me!" in a indignant tone. He explained the three tugs pulled him in despite knowing there was no pilot. Due to their inexperience, they grounded the steamer who was cross at the turn of events.

Eager to get the disgruntled ship and crew to safety. Theodore said "Its a quick pull, you don't seem too stuck. Let's make it quick."

"Who sank and made you tug in charge?" asked the other male tug derivesely. The Pilot responded "Chances are, he hasn't grounded anybody lately." Theodore froze and then coughed as memories of _Cabot_ s* grounding surfaced. The pilot turned and Theodore explained "Long story. Ship name of Cabot caused trouble and I tricked him into grounding himself."

The tramp steamer grinned and said "So your the tug who forced Cabot to clean up his act? Good show. Now work your magic here."

Theodore smiled and said "Don't worry. We have four tugs." He organized the other three who grumbled at being led by the one who sank Bulstrode. This led to the ship congratulating Theodore again on his good deed. Afterwards all went well as the tugboats took position.

All four pulled as the pilot said "Ready!". Progress was non existent and finally Theodore stopped.

"Your stuck deep. We'll have to dump something off. A few tons I'd say." Theodore said with the air of confidence. A decade of Digby Rescues having prepared him for this day.

The tugboats glared at Theodore and Marge said "How do _you_ know?" Theodore explained about his rescues of Digby over the years and the Sudrian tugs and sailors were astonished.

"Will my ballast work?" The ship called. "No. Weathers getting choppy. You need that ballast for corrections. Can't have you going _Andrea Doria_ on us." Theodore replied. The steamer grunted in appreciation at this.

Then Theodore asked "What's your cargo?"

"Kaolin or as we know it China Clay. Why do y-! You lovely tug! Why didn't I think of that!" The ship called, "I admit that my past few voyages have seen a few tons a in my hold. I think the computer has a glitch so I should be alright."

Theodore grinned and said "I'll call the Coast Guard to check. Should be a quick inspection." The leader of the three demanded "What are you planning?"

"Well, he needs a few tons off him. We pour the kaolin into the bay. Then he's off the bar." Theodore explained. The tugboats gaped at this while Theodore grinned.

"Can't we take the fuel off?"

"Not in the time span we have." Theodore replied. The weather has gotten choppy and bringing a barge to drain the ship of oil was just about untenable.

Marge then said "You have no right!"

Theodore replied "It's either that or he splits open in the storm pouring everything into the harbor and shutting it down. Don't worry though, Kaolin has no long or short term damage. Ask the _Anangel Liberty**._ 2200 tons and the damage is gone."

He began the call while the pilot looked stunned at the turn of events. While dumping was a strategy, he never expected a North American tug to suggest it. Then Marge said "You make that call and I'll report you to the authorities."

"Go ahead." Theodore replied and made the call to the coast guard. After explaining the situation, the Coast Guard sent a choppe to look over the situation.

After finding the clay to be stored securely and uncontaminated by chemicals or materials the man approved the plan. Quickly tons of clay flew over the side as the waves and winds rose in ferocity while the tugboats pulled every ten tons.

At 150 tons the steamer was loose. All four hauled him to harbor where they tied him to a dock then rushed to their own dock. For hours the waves battered the harbor and twice larger tugboats braved the waves to perform heroic rescues. Two days later the storm abated.

As he left the dock for a meeting with the coast guard men, a jury, a judge and the harbormaster Theodore chuckled as he saw clay still in the water around the harbor. Coming to the dock Theodore saw the three tugs who started this mess telling their side of the story about the dumping.

Theodore whistled and the harbormaster turned, "Ah, Theodore. I see your punctual. Now then, explain why there is 300,000 pounds of clay I these waters?" Theodore explained the situation, the consequences of not removing the steamer, and the coast guards approval.

"Now then, are you qualified to handle toxic goods or study the effects?" Theodore responded no, then he said "However, recent literature points to Kaolin not being toxic except in a localized region. Could I call a witness?"

The judge nodded and said "Who is it?"

Twenty minutes later Rebecca the Research Vessel arrived to testify. Rebecca looked annoyed with Theodore, "Whats this I here about you dumping and crushing barges?" She asked.

Theodore explained the situation about the clay and promised to tell about Bulstrode later. Rebecca turned to the judge and said "Luckily for Theodore, the dumping was probably the best solution. According to a environmental report from the _Anangel Liberty_ grounding of 1981, which is being provided to you." As she said so a scientist emerged from her hold with a binder. Throwing it to a deckhand, the hand took it to the judge who looked through and then nodded.

"A year after two thousand tons of Kaolin clay were dumped, little damage was observed by the University of Hawaii. Thus barring the clay being contaminated, the process is safe. A lot safer than having oil, asbestos, grease, machine fuel, WD-40 and all those other lovely substances pour into the harbor." Rebecca explained.

Slowly the inquiry concluded finding the tugs guilty of negligence and misconduct, Theodore found innocent of any wrongdoing, the steamer crew somewhat responsible of failure to prevent the grounding by not guiding the tugs, and the pilot was found partially responsible for not informing the tugboats of his arrival. Theodore was relieved and turned to face Rebecca when the harbormaster came up.

"Hello Theodore, marvellous job with the steamer. I'm here to inform you that your harbormaster is aware of this rescue and that the Barrow tug is here. Your free to rejoin Rebecca. Don't cause anymore issues." He turned briskly and walked back to his office.

Rebecca snorted, "After all you did! What a pity you wasted your time here." Theodore smiled weakly and said "Still it's not awful. How's Shelburne?"

"Very well, he misses you. Now then what's this I hear about a barge?" Rebecca asked. Theodore said "Follow me, you'll see what happened firsthand." and led her to Bulstrodes beach while explaining what happened.

 **Present Day**

"Bloody fools almost contaminated their harbor." Foduck said astounded. "Please tell me they apologized." Theodore thought over for a moment and said "Can't remember seeing them afterwards, besides I was with Rebecca and Shelburne exclusively for the next few weeks."

The tugboats chuckled, "Rebecca got clingy?" Emily asked.

"Given the fact she woke up to me missing and had to wait several days for me to rejoin her I think she had a reason." Theodore defended. George and Hank snorted.

The Dispatcher turned and said "I'm afraid to say it's time for lights out. Busy day tomorrow." The tugboats then shut off their engines and closed their eyes.

* _Theodore and the Unsafe Ship_

 _**SS Anangel Liberty did exist._

 _article/10.1007%2FBF00397121_

 _Document Rebecca used._


End file.
